Rear projection films are increasingly used in digital point of purchase signage. One of the challenges with using these rear projection films in point of purchase applications relates to the long throw distance of most projectors, typically measuring two to three times the long axis of the display. The expansion angle of the image emanating from the projector increases dramatically when the throw distance is shortened. When the entrance angle of the image projected onto the rear projection screen is increased, the light capture efficiency of the screen decreases rapidly. This phenomenon results in significant uniformity and view angle loss, and it can lead to an observable hot spot in the center of the image, which moves around as the viewer changes position, leading to poor useful view angle. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved rear projection screen, particularly for digital signage.